Who goes there?
by Sheenah267
Summary: After managing to escape from the Umbrella Antarctic base, Claire and Steve head to the Australian base. The place seems abandoned, but they soon find themselves among a group of angry scientists and something much more...horrible. RECVThe Thing crossover


A Resident Evil Code: Veronica Story

Who goes there?

By Marie B.

* * *

Chapter 1: Relief and trouble

* * *

Claire Redfield couldn't contain the laughter that escaped from her lips.

"We made it! We're finally out!" She said gleefully to her male companion Steve Burnside who just finished going down the stairs of the helipad. The young man went standing next to his friend. The snow was getting thick, but he could see through the white curtain something big and metallic.

"Look! There's a snowmobile over there!" he cried out, trying to fight against the roaring of the wind. Claire understood him as she faced him, grinning, and then tapping him on the shoulder before heading towards the vehicle. The boy quickly followed her and both hopped on their only way to escape.

Without consulting him, Claire took the wheel and started the engine. It wasn't that she was more fit to drive the vehicle-she had never drove one of these before- but more because Steve had been injured during their last battle against what seemed to have been Alfred Ashford's father. Another soul lost to that immoral family.

But nothing mattered anymore. They made it. They escaped a second time from the clutches of the Umbrella's atrocities. Claire couldn't feel more content than she was, driving towards her freedom. Steve had a large smile on his lips as he sighed of fatigue but also of relief.

8 km.

Just 8 km and they would see the Australian base, which they had found out on a map earlier in the Umbrella's base. Driving wasn't easy, but Claire managed to keep the vehicle rolling forward. However, the girl started to relax when she felt the winds slowing down.

"So far, so good. Let's just hope that we won't hit a snowstorm," she finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Right…would be troublesome…" automatically replied Steve who was lost in his thoughts. He then turned his head to face the girl. "What will you do when we'll finally be safe?" he then asked.

A smile appeared on the girl's pretty face. She then quickly stole a glance from the boy and simply said: "I think, first of all, that I'll take a good shower". Steve burst out in laughter which made the girl to giggle. They both continued to laugh until Steve finally ceased and nodded.

"Guess I'll need a good one too," added heartily the young man.

The girl giggled once again and the boy could feel his heart skip a bit. He already knew that his female companion was just gorgeous, but it was the first time that he saw her that happy. And for once, it didn't concern solely her brother, but the two of them escaping. That made Steve smile as he felt that he had a place in the girl's heart. Someone would normally think that he was happy about it because it would surely lead to a certain relationship between the two of them, but what really mattered to the boy was that he wasn't alone anymore. Both of his parents were dead, he had no sisters or brothers and his family had always been far from its other relatives. Claire was the only person in the world who was precious to him. No matter what would happen, he would always been there for her and he hoped that she would do the same.

The thing was: did she feel anything for him?

The young man was cut from his thoughts when he heard Claire exclaim something.

"Steve! The base is over there!" she said, driving with one hand and pointing with the other one.

The boy saw a small compound in front of them. There were some warehouses scattered around a bigger bunker-like construction. Two satellites were also dominating the place, a snow-covered vehicle not far beside them. At first glance, it didn't seem as it was occupied. No movement, no traces in the snow...

Claire finally stopped the engine not far from the main structure. She then quietly nodded at Steve, signalling him to leave the vehicle. Both were quite surprised by the strong winds when they touched ground. They met in front of their snowmobile and tried desperately to speak through the roaring of the wind.

"We have to find the main entrance!" shouted Claire, covering her face with her arms.

"I think I saw a door over there!" replied back the boy, pointing to their right.

The couple quickly made their way towards the said door as the temperature was freezing them to the bone. To their disappointment, the door was shut tight. The Redfield girl then gestured to her partner to follow her. They turned a corner of the building and found another door. It was also locked, but the coldness and harshness of the wind encouraged them to enter no matter what. Without warning, Steve slammed his body against the door, making it move a little. He then positioned himself to hit it once more, but Claire accompanied him and in less than a second, they were both inside.

* * *

"This place looks abandoned…" commented Claire as she looked around. She could hear Steve's footsteps behind her. They were in an office-like room with many desks, chairs, shelves, computers, etc. 

"There's still coffee in these mugs though…" noted the young man. "I guess people are living here…but they're just _not here_…"

"Good guess, Sherlock," said back the girl sarcastically.

Steve ignored her as he rummaged through various documents and files. "Have you ever seen the movie "The Thing", Claire?"

The girl, who was now sitting on one of the chairs, lifted up her head in interest, glad that her bitter comment was now forgotten. "No, what is it about?"

The boy stopped looking at the papers scattered on the desk and looked at his friend with a strange expression on his face. "Well, you see…the story takes place in the Antarctic…in the exact place as we are now."

"Oh, _scary_," joked Claire, crossing her legs.

"There's that scientist team who discovers a spaceship in the ice and then the body of an alien also buried in the ice…"

"Alien? Aw, c'mon!" interrupted once again the girl. She was about to say more, but when she saw Steve grinning, she stopped herself from doing so.

"Yeah, alien. But not the kind that you think. That one could change its form when it was touching a living being. It was then taking the characteristics of what it killed. In short, it could take the form _and_ the mind of a man by assimilating it."

"Gross. I guess the other men were fooled by it and they all died," added Claire, scratching her head.

"Bingo. But, it was a really good movie. The special effects were impressive for a 1982 movie," finally said Steve as he continued to scan the room.

"How can you still say that of a movie after what we've been through? You've seen it like me: the zombies, the monsters…" asked Claire, getting up from the chair and following her male companion around the desks.

"Yeah, but those were made by the mankind, unlike that alien…" replied the boy, stopping on his track.

Claire, who wasn't far behind, didn't see it coming and tripped on a large wire. She quickly tried to regain her balance, but failed as she fell over Steve who then ended up sitting on a chair. Positioned on his lap, her legs spread on each side of his hips, her hands on his shoulders; Claire didn't remember how to breathe as she was hovering over a likewise-startled Steve.

An awkward silence then filled the room.

Neither moved for several seconds. Their head were close enough for them to hear each other's rapid respiration. Without thinking, without warning, without sound, Claire slowly leaned down and was met with avid and warm lips. Instinctively, the girl moved her body closer to Steve's while she responded to the kiss with fervency. The young man moaned in her mouth when he felt her soft body and her firm breasts against his own chest. The kiss hurriedly deepened, both teens gasping for air now and then. Their hands unconsciously moved on their own, longing to touch and feel. Hearts beating furiously, lips and tongues meeting hotly, gasps and moans escaping…and…

And it suddenly stopped as it had begun.

The boy and the girl had both their face flustered as they looked at each other, speechless. They couldn't believe what had really happened. It was as if they had entered a dream or another dimension for a couple of seconds.

Before they could even talk, the couple heard a loud noise from outside. They both froze, Claire still on Steve's lap. They then quietly nodded at each other, reaching for their weapon. Claire slowly got up from the boy and readied herself to confront whoever or whatever made the noise.

She gestured to Steve to follow her and the couple headed for the main entrance where they faced a team of at least seven men, all hidden by their snowsuit.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled one of the men.

Steve couldn't suppress a wavering grin as he looked down on his female partner.

"Abandoned, huh?"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Hiya there! I'm alive and kickin'!! New story, I know...but I couldn't help myself after I saw the movie "The Thing". It reminded me so much of RECV, that I'm doing a kind of crossover of the movie and RECV. So, here I am. Short chapter, nothing dramatic. It'll be a horror story with suspense, gore, etc. I plan on putting sexual scenes, so I better put it as a M-rated story. When I talk about crossover, I only mean that I'll include some elements from the movie "The Thing". The heroes will remain Steve and Claire, but they'll have to deal with a team of 7-8 men...and other "things" later. As usual, it's a Steve/Claire story, but romance won't take too much place in this fic. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapters shall be written pretty soon. Last thing, notice that the title of this story was supposed to be the real title of the movie "The Thing". 


End file.
